


The First Cut is the Deepest

by China_Rose



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t always have to spend money to get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** My thanks to Thoks for working through this old story. It’s all shiny and new now.  
>  **Comments and Reviews:** Always welcome  
>  **Disclaimer:** No money involved here at all. Believe me if I could make money from writing I wouldn’t be writing fan fic.

******************************************

**The First Cut is the Deepest**

Gawain watched with mild amusement as his less than nimble-footed friend tripped through the doorway of his quarters.

“And good morning to you too,” he quipped as he watched the man peel himself off the floor. “Nice trip?”

Galahad glared at him in that way that Galahad had, hair in his eyes and his _don’t get smart with me_ scowl plastered on his less than amused young face.

“Very funny,” Galahad replied as he attempted to regain both his dignity and good humour.

“So what brings you tripping through my door this sunny morn?” 

“I was looking for you.”

“Really? Well clever you, you found me. Have you been taking scouting lessons from Tristan again?”

Gawain’s teasing was starting to annoy Galahad. So changing the subject he explained, “The merchants just arrived at the fort and they have so much Gawain. They have all sorts of weapons; swords, knives. Thought you might like to go see,” and after a slight pause Galahad added “…they may even have axes,” hoping that that might lure his friend to the market. 

The problem was Gawain detested visiting the merchants and Galahad hated browsing the wares alone. He had trouble deciding what he liked, needed and wanted, and Gawain was a rational influence that seemed to ensure Galahad’s need to purchase was evened out by his _must have or I will die_ desires. But today getting Gawain to the market seemed harder than usual.

“Galahad I don’t need another axe, sword, bow, knife, helmet, armour, shield, boots or horse. I have everything I need and…” he poked Galahad in the chest, “...so do you!”

“But Lancelot’s going,” whined Galahad.

“Yes and Lancelot is a compulsive buyer who has to purchase something every time the merchants visit the fort. Why do you think he fights with two swords? He is a sucker for that _buy one get one free_ rubbish. Just look in his quarters, he has two knives, two bows and even two suits of armour. Galahad most people are happy with one of everything, they simply don't need to double up on things. Is this who you want to be like? You want to become a younger version of Sir _Like-the-Lot_ who spends his well-earned coins with Mr _Have-I-Got-A-Deal-For-You_?”

Galahad pursed his lips while he tried to come up with an answer, Gawain glared at his friend daring him to disagree; Galahad pouted, Gawain sighed, Galahad batted his long eyelashes and minutes later they were wending their way to the merchants…and that was how it was done on Hadrian’s Wall…apparently!

And who did they find already there? _Lance-I-Bought-the-Lot_ , of course.

_Typical,_ thought Gawain as he wandered over to the frenzied First Knight who was in the middle of a buying lust. 

“How goes it Lancelot, well met?” He intoned as he viewed the merchants’ wares with disinterest.

Lancelot fairly bounced with excitement as he detailed not only what was available but what he had bought as well. “I have two belts in case one breaks and a new pack and…”

“But you already have a pack,” stated Gawain.

“Yeeeees,” Lancelot explained in that slow, deliberate tone used when speaking to small children and idiot knights. “But…now…I have...a...spare one.”

“But why do you need a spare pack?”

“Because if one breaks, I will have another one to replace it.”

“But what if it breaks on a mission? Are you going to carry the spare one with you just in case?"

“Well, no!”

“Then what good is it back at the fort?”

“Because when I get back it will be waiting for me."

“But how will you manage with a broken pack until you get back here?”

“I will mend it so that it holds together until I return.”

“Well if you fix it then why do you need another one?”

“Because I bloody well want it alright!” he shouted. “Here, have this and shut up,” he said grabbing an axe from the merchant’s cart and shoving it at Gawain. “Now go play with that and leave me alone.”

“But…”

“Go!”

“But…”

“No ifs or buts. Just go.”

Gawain opened his mouth to speak once more but Lancelot cut him off smartly with a “Just go. That’s an order.”

Gawain shrugged and wandered away swinging the axe to test its balance. He spotted Galahad skipping towards him, arms full of useless and definitely unnecessary items, and rolled his eyes.

“You bought an axe.” stated Galahad brightly. “See I knew you would find something you like.”

“I didn’t buy it,” Gawain explained. “ _Lance-suckered-in-a-lot_ bought it for me.”

“He did? Why?” Asked a disbelieving Galahad.

“Bribery.”

“What?”

“Never mind,” muttered Gawain. “So what did you buy?”

“Oh I bought some more arrows, can’t have enough of those as you well know, a new knife, an extra lance, a spare kilt and some long pants and a few other things,” he announced, a proud smile lighting his face.

“You’ve been a busy boy my young friend.”

They walked back towards their quarters in companionable silence, Gawain periodically swinging the axe and Galahad juggling his new toys. They passed very few people on their way and those they did encounter gave them a wide berth in case they ended up sliced and diced by one axe wielding Sarmatian knight.

“So does it feel good?” asked Galahad nodding to Gawain's new axe.

“It does actually. The test is in how it will handle when thrown.”

“Go on then give it a whirl. No time like the present so they say.”

Gawain raised the axe and threw it intending to hit a nearby tree. Instead his aim was slightly off and the axe sailed end over end passing the tree and imbedding itself in a nearby wooden wall. Unfortunately on the wall was a peg and from the peg hung a pack…a very new leather pack. The axe sliced through the peg splitting it asunder and cutting the leather straps of the pack before coming to rest in the wall.

“Oops,” remarked Gawain.

“Sharp,” exclaimed Galahad.

“You bloody idiot,” screamed Lancelot. “That was my new pack.”

Gawain retrieved the errant weapon and at least had the grace to look sheepish. “I need to work on my aim,” he admitted. “I’ll get used to it, I'm sure,” he looked at the weapon and added, “Just so you know I didn’t mean to hit the wall with it, I aimed for that tree over there but…”

“…but yet you missed it, a huge, wide Oak tree, yet you managed to hit a tiny peg and cut the leather straps of my new pack,” thundered Lancelot. “Look!” he shouted as he held up the neatly cut straps.

Gawain smiled wryly, “Well you know what they say Lancelot…”

“What?” growled a much aggrieved First Knight.

Fingering the sliced straps that Lancelot held, Gawain looked at the man and explained, “The first cut is the deepest.”

“Get out of here now and take your axe and…and this too,” shrieked Lancelot as he thrust the pack into Gawain’s arms.

"But it’s yours…”

“Not anymore. The straps are broken.”

Gawain shrugged and took the offered pack. So with his new axe in one hand and new pack in the other, he left the fuming Lancelot to contemplate his costly day at the markets.

Galahad fell into line next to his friend as they walked towards Gawain’s room. “There’s nothing wrong with your aim. You never miss,” Galahad remarked. “You did that deliberately.”

“No, genuine mistake I assure you. I was testing it. It’s not my fault that _Lance-lost-the-lot_ decided to hang the pack on _that_ peg,” said Gawain matter-of-factly. Looking at the pack he added with a twinkle in his eye, “But it’s a good pack though; should come in handy and as for the axe I can always do with a spare.” He slapped Galahad on the back saying, “Come on my friend, I have a pack to mend and an axe to hone." 

As they walked away Gawain was heard to comment with a chuckle, “You’ve got to love Lancelot though he is such an easy touch.”

 

The End 


End file.
